A2k 2ollux Update 2?
by xXTereziXx
Summary: Ok fiinally updated even though there2 only one que2tiion. Thiing2 got bu2y wiith 2chool 2tartiing and all. Anyway here iit ii2 i do NOT own homestuck. It is the result of Andrew Hussie being a genius


Hello! II deciided to do an A2k 2ollux for my fiir2t publi2hed 2tory. 2orry iif iit'2 crappy. Anyway, you a2k me your que2tiion2, and ii try to an2wer (or atlea2t try to) a2 2ollux Captor from home2tuck would. II do not own home2tuck. Homestuck and Sollux Captor belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

reply to fangirl227 (Hey Sollux will you kick Eridans ** for me.)

Of cour2e! Any a22 kiickiing wiil be done, e2peciially iif iit'2 Ampora'2 a22.

* * *

Reply to dreamy (Hey Sollux! How's it going? Karkat getting on your nerves again? Heh.  
So I heard you like computers and stuff like that. Maybe...we could play a  
game together sometime? c:)

Ye2 unfortunately KK ii2 gettiing on my nerve2 (Gue22 who'2 behiind all tho2e Erii2ol fanfiic2). Bad KK. A game would be fun, then maybe we could two go Applebee2 together! Yay, apple2 miixed wiith bee2. What could po22iibly go riight?

* * *

reply to gracethekat (Will you  
Be my  
Furrend?  
:33)

2ure II wiil be your friiend. Ju2t don't touch my bee2 or my computer 2hiit. Ever.

* * *

Reply to ZanyZ (Sollux! You and eridan are stuck in a room together for a week with no way out  
and the only food source is mind honey. What do you do?)

Fiir2t off, II would never go iinto a room alone wiith Ampora, but iif fiii2hdiick and ii were iin that 2iituatiion then ii would... Eat the miind honey, optiic bla2t a hole in the wall, then leave Ampora by hiim2elf. Doe2 that count a2 an optiion for 2omethiing to do?

* * *

reply to awesomesaucelol1234 (cheese)

What are you expectiing me two do? take a piicture or 2omethiing?

* * *

reply to self-discovery (sooooooooooooooooo hows your love life going? meaning: describe your relationship with aradia.)

*sniff* AA and II aren't goiing good *sniff*

* * *

reply to carrotfarmer208 (

FTW psh ok first: do you have black feelings for our lovable seadweller, Eridan? (answer truthfully XI no lying) and second: why do you like bees so much? i mean, bees... come on. alright thats it XD)

Black feeliing2 for Eriidan? Of cour2e not Two bad for the 2hiiper2. And for bee2, they have two E'2 iin theiir name plu2 they make honey, and are black and yellow, liike my 2hiirt. Bee2 are ju2t 2o bada22.

* * *

reply to KR4ZYK1TTY (Hey sollux *smiles evily*

Just asking what your reactipn would be for the other trolls if each were to  
confess that they feel flushed for you?

Go in this order: Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Another you, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi,  
Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, ERIDAN, Feferi and me, the pink blooded troll Kestra.  
;) )

Hmm iif KK 2aiid he had flu2hed feeliing2 for me... II would giive hiim a hug. IIf AA told me II would kii22 her becau2e II already love her. Tavro2 Hmm... Tell hiim two quiit beiing 2o 2hy and two tell me when he'2 not a2 2hy, two come and tell me. A2 for me tell hiim, "There'2 a Feferi 2omewhere, go two her not me." Nepeta ii2 took record of 2hiippiing fii2hdiick and ii 2o ii would repeatdly remiind her of that, untiil 2he deciide2 ii am not worth iit. Kanaya cut fii2hdiick iin half, 2o 2he'2 liike my 2aviior. Can you have feeliing2 for your 2aviior2? TZ telliing me? 2orry but ii only thiink of her a2 a friiend. for Vrii2ka, tell her bee2 pwn 2piider2, then run away before 2he hurt2 me. Equiiu2 love2 AA 2o ii would tell hiim two back off from me, becau2e me already love2 me. Gamzee, agaiin a2 TZ, II only thiink of you a2 a friiend. Eriidan (ii u2ed hii2 fiir2t name yay *pats self on back* good job): GET THE FUCK AWAY, FII2HDICK. for Feferii, My other 2elf ii2 comiing for you, dont worry. For you... 2CREW AA when do you want me two piick you up?

* * *

Reply to Carrotfarmer208 (if you were nepeta what would be your first shippings?)

hmm That would be hard. II gue22 2ollux x Bee2 Yeah probably that.

* * *

reply to kakuzu6795 (If you had to be locked in a room with either Eridan, or a sober Gamzee, who  
would you choose?)

God II hate two admiit, but ii gue22 ii rather be wiith fii2hdiick *sigh*

* * *

reply to PeachesAreDericious (What happened when you woke up from your trance after killing Aradia? ALSO,  
what if, in retaliation to you dating Fef after she died, Aradia dated ERIDAN?  
:o )

II uh rather not talk about what II diid after wakiing up... Waiit Fii2hdiick wiith my AA? 2TAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, AMPORA!

* * *

reply to shanza (shenza:hey! so, can you please read all the lemons with you and karkitten?  
bye-bye!)

Uhhh NO

* * *

reply to KR4ZYK1TTY (*blushes* wait? really? if you mean it pick me up at 7:30 pm 2night on the  
corner of Twin Street and Doublelane Road. Look out for me, I will bee in a  
black and yellow dress that has the Gemini sign on it, with black knee high  
boots and black and yellow striped stockings ;) )

Ok II hope II dont piick up the wrong per2on agaiin... *awkward silence*


End file.
